


Putting Things To Right

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Dark Sam Winchester, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sam knows that while his big brother is an alpha, he isn’t suited to it.It’s damaging him, and Sam can’t wait any longer.  Dean needs help, and Sam knows just what to do.





	Putting Things To Right

**Author's Note:**

> ADDITIONAL CONTENT ALERT:
> 
> Sam is off the rails in this one, and captures and forcefully knots his big brother, turning him from Alpha to Omega.
> 
> Dean doesn’t want any of this, but is pushed hard into shock at the end, and kind of surrenders...for now, I guess. 
> 
> He always gets back onto his feet, and I don’t think this time will be any different.

Planning is everything.

If Sam fucks this up, he knows what the consequences will be.

Getting the utter shit kicked out of him, and then never seeing his brother again.

But if he can pull it off, then it’ll be more than worth the risk, and besides…

Nature fucked this one up, and as far as Sam’s concerned, he’s just putting things to right.

++

Dean doesn’t remember falling sleep, which is never a good sign, so there’s a part of him that’s none too surprised to find himself tied face down.

Except...he’s tied face down to his own bed and that...yeah, that’s kind of out of left field.

“You’re okay,” Sam says, and Dean cranes his neck to try and stare at his little brother.

He can’t quite manage it, as if Sam’s standing in his blind spot.

“What the hell, did somebody bust in?”

“It’s really okay, Dean.”

Which doesn’t answer his question, and if it’s okay, why isn’t Sam untying him.

He strains against the leather cuffs holding him down, hoping Sam’s take the hint, but a minute of struggling just leaves him panting and as tied up as before.

“Sam, what the fuck’s going on?”

He doesn’t get an answer straight away, at least not a verbal answer; what he does get is the feeling of Sam climbing up on to the bed, and then reaching under him to undo his flies before tugging his jeans as far down his thighs as possible with his legs spread as they are.

“Sam!”

“Sssshhhh,” Sam says. He’s straddling Dean now, nuzzling his cheek, dragging his nose across Dean’s skin, and down to the curve of his shoulder, too close to someplace nobody, especially not his alpha little brother should be. “It’ll be okay, it’ll be better. You’ll see, Dean. You’ll know I’m right.”

The hell he will. He could be blindfolded and see where this is going, and where the hell Sam got this idea from, he doesn’t know.

“Christo,” he pants, and Sam laughs low and dark in his ear.

“Nah, big brother. This is me, all me. Not a demon, not a shifter, no supping from the poisoned cup. You got nothing to hide behind, here. And I’m gonna give you what you need.”

“What I need...uhh...is you to get the fuck off of me!”

What the hell is going on?

Sam’s hands are moving now, roaming, squeezing, tugging at his tee shirt until it tears open, baring his back.

“Sam? Sam, dammit, stop. Please!”

He winces as Sam’s teeth graze that tender spot near the rise of his shoulder; this can’t be happening, it can’t be his brother doing this.

“Like I can’t read you,” Sam says. “Like I can’t tell what you’re thinking. But it’s happening, Dean. It’s me. And I know you. I’ve watched you struggle, Dean, fighting the world but fighting yourself more. You think I don’t know that you feel it? That nature fucked up when it came to you? I can put it right, Dean. I can take care of you.”

Dean tries to buck Sam off, because he can read his little brother too and it’s plain as day where this is headed.

But it doesn’t help. It doesn’t stop Sam scooping two fingers’ worth of lube into his ass, moaning about how soon Dean’ll be making his own slick. It doesn’t stop Sam fucking into him, hard, brutal, and it doesn’t stop the firm bulge of his knot swelling inside Dean’s hole.

When Sam comes, Dean screams as his brother clamps his teeth down, claiming him, leaving a mating mark that Dean knows will scar him deep.

He knows he’s risking damage, even Sam’s teeth tearing into his muscle, but he struggles anyway, until Sam growls around a mouthful of his flesh, and that’s it.

He can only lie there, panting with the pain, and the horror, as Sam settles over him, alpha musk a stink that Dean thinks will make him forever.

It easily covers his own scent, now, and he knows why.

He knows what happens to an alpha taken, knotted, marked by another alpha.

He’s an omega now.

And worse…. He can already feel that he’s been bred, feel the rush in his veins as his body reacts to the seed already taking root, to the pup it’ll become.

And Sam must smell it now too, the subtle change in his natural scent that tells his brother...his alpha...their _mating_ has been successful.

He stays very still as Sam unties him; right up until the last cuff is removed he’s sure he’ll make a run for it.

But he doesn’t.

There’s no running from this. Nowhere he can go to escape the fact that he’s Sam’s omega now.

And carrying Sam’s pup.

He looks up at his little brother, all proud of himself, like he’s finally accomplished something he’s spent years working towards.

Maybe he has.

Dean rolls onto his side, and pulls the blankets up over his body, and wonders what the hell he’s going to do now.


End file.
